The use of hormone replacement therapy for bone loss prevention in post-menopausal women is well precedented. The normal protocol calls for estrogen supplemention using such formulations containing estrone, estriol, ethynyl estradiol or conjugated estrogens isolated from natural sources (i.e. Premarin.RTM. conjugated estrogens from Wyeth-Ayerst). In some patients, therapy may be contraindicated due to the proliferative effects of unopposed estrogens (estrogens not given in combination with progestins) have on uterine tissue. This proliferation is associated with increased risk for endometriosis and/or endometrial cancer. The effects of unopposed estrogens on breast tissue is less clear, but is of some concern. The need for estrogens which can maintain the bone sparing effect while minimizing the proliferative effects in the uterus and breast is evident. Certain nonsteroidal antistrogens have been shown to maintain bone mass in the ovariectomized rat model as well as in human clinical trials. Tamoxifen (sold as Novadex.RTM. brand tamoxifen citrate by Zeneca Pharmaceuticals, Wilmington, Del.), for example, is a useful palliative for the treatment of breast cancer and has been demonstrated to exert an estrogen agonist-like effect on the bone, in humans. However, it is also a partial agonist in the uterus and this is cause for some concern. Raloxifene, a benzothiophene antiestrogen, has been shown to stimulate uterine growth in the ovariectomized rat to a lesser extent than Tamoxifen while maintaining the ability to spare bone. A suitable review of tissue selective estrogens is seen in the article "Tissue-Selective Actions of Estrogen Analogs", Bone Vol. 17, No. 4, October 1995, 181S-190S.
Indenoindoles and benzocarbazoles, as shown in figures I and II, have not been reported for compounds of the type described bearing the side chain from the nitrogen of the indole as described in the present invention. See Ger. Offen, DE 3821148 A1 891228 and WO 96/03375 describes indenoindoles and benzocarbazoles which do not bear or claim the basic side chains of this invention. Also see Segall, et al, Eur.J.Med.Chem., 30 no #2 165-169 (1995) for benzocarbazoles with estrogenic/antiestrogenic activity.